Nuuk Empire
The '''Nuuk Empire '''is a massive governmental entity covering an approximate half of the world's surface. It is one of the three existing entities in the world, the others being the Weltreich and the Australasian Aboriginal Republic. Its government is an Absolute Monarchy, the head of state being the Emperor. His full title is the Emperor of the Nuuk Empire and King of all those beneath his Banner. The Empire is in a long-standing alliance with the Weltreich, called the Nuuk-Germania Pact, despite the Empire's public disdain for fascism. International Relations Weltreich The Nuuk Empire and Weltreich share an uneasy alliance. The Nuuk-Berlin Pact was founded after the Second Great War and was formally signed in Tokyo, the main area of dispute in the war. The pact details that each nation should come to the other's aid in a time of war, and that neither should go to war with the other. In addition, the two share mass amounts of trade, and each economy is large enough to sustain the global population of trillions. The biggest issue between the two is the Finnish Complex. The Weltreich has made public its desires to take Finland, an area controlled by the Nuuk Empire, yet still, the Empire refuses to give the land to the Reich. This issue has been a matter of debate ever since the foundation of the Nuuk-Germania pact. No armed conflict has arisen as a result of the Finnish Complex, though it is a major area of strain for the Nuuk-Germania Pact. Australasian Aboriginal Republic The Nuuk Empire does not condone Communism, though it is much less harsh on it than the Weltreich. Relations between the Nuuk Empire and the AAR are neutral, though they do share a fair amount of trade. The greatest amount of interaction between them was the South Pacific Purchase, in which the AAR purchased the Nuuk Empire's possessions in the South Pacific for 100,000,000 dollars. They also purchased the Duchy of Burma and the Duchy of Tamilakaan for 400,000,000 and 2,300,000,000, each. Currently, the AAR's greatest desire of the Nuuk Empire is the annexation of Madagascar. The Empire has adamantly refused this request, leading to an ever so slightly strained relationship. History The earliest beginnings of the Empire can be traced to the Republic of Greenland, which rebelled against the Danes in late 2017. From there, the Greenlandic government adopted a policy of expansion, first annexing Iceland, and then going to war with Canada. Greenland amazingly conquered and annexed Canada. Some years later, Greenland and Mexico simultaneously went to war with the United States of America. Consequently, they also went to war with one another, causing The American-Mexican-Greenlandic War. The war was mostly a stalemate until Cascadia declared its independence. Cascadia somehow had one of the most powerful militaries in the world, and thanks to the Mexican-Greenlandic war, both Mexico and Greenland were unequipped to fight Cascadia. They ultimately failed and were conquered by Cascadia (now the Ecological Republic). The Greenlandic government was banished to Iceland and subsequently underwent a Communist revolution. Trotskyism was installed as the official ideology of Greenland. After the Ecological Republic conquered the rest of the world, a puppet government was installed in the Greenlandic Government in Iceland. The government remained communist but was totally reliant upon the ER. Germany was in a similar state. Through negotiations with the ER, Greenland was allowed to reannex its namesake island and was given advanced autonomy. Then the Ecological Republic entered the Galawar, and its position on Earth was weakened. The Greenlandic and German governments came together with a plan to retake their old lands by attacking the Ecological Republic. With the plan coming into action, the Decade's War was initiated. Greenland and Germany were the ones who started the war, but as time went on more and more states carved themselves out of the Ecological Galactic Republic. The EGR totally collapsed and its government was exiled to space. Following the war, Greenland annexed Baffin Island and Ellesmere Island. The success of the war was enough to kickstart a large anti-communist movement. Following the murder of the head of the House of Kalaallit, the Greenlandic Civil War was sparked. After intense battle between the three factions of the war, the Monarchists came out victorious. The new Empire of Greenland immediately set about expanding its territory. It conquered first Canada, then most of North America, then most of South America. After the conquest of South America, Emperor Ole I declared the Nuuk Empire's existence. He shortly after abdicated, leading to Empress Kaviq II taking power. She conquered Southern Africa and east-central Asia before health problems forced her abdication. Her son, Motzfeldt XVIII, took control. He expanded into Japan at the same time the Weltreich did, leading to a dispute, which in turn led to the Greater Decade's War, a massive war between the Nuuk Empire and Weltreich. Thousands of nuclear missiles were fired at major cities, resulting in the deaths of billions. After several years and the abdication of Moztfeldt XVIII, both sides realized the war was an exercise in futility in which neither side could gain the upper hand. An agreement was made between Motzfeldt XIX and Wolfgang Grutzberg to split Japan between the two powers, and in Warminster, the Nuuk-Germania Pact was founded. A year after the war, the AAR purchased the Nuuk Empire's possessions in the South Pacific. It gradually acquired more land, purchasing the Empire's territory in India and Burma. Today, the Nuuk Empire maintains an alliance with the Weltreich, and hopes to keep good relations with the AAR. Culture The Nuuk Empire's culture is mostly an urbanized and industrialized version of Greenlandic culture, but derives notable influences from Japanese and Tibetan culture. People pay heavy respects to their Emperors, as well as the local Grand Dukes and Dukes. It is very rare to see someone who does not fully support the monarchy. Religion The major religion of the Nuuk Empire is one called Nunaatism, a slightly Romanized-Westernized version of Greenlandic Folk Tales. It is polytheistic, but one God is the King of all other gods. It is similar to Greek or Roman mythology but carries lessons, names, and depictions from traditional Greenlandic religion. The religion is in no way institutionalized, but the vast majority of citizens follow it, a bonus for the government on account of the religion's teachings of loyalty. Language The official and largest-spoken language of the Nuuk Empire is Greenlandic. Other, more minor languages include Japanese, Tibetan, English, Bulgarian (on account of the heavy Bulgarian population in South America), Spanish, Portuguese, and Finnish. Energy and Resources The Nuuk Empire mostly uses Nuclear Energy for its needs. It also uses Fossil Fuels in limited amounts, as well as Geothermal Energy and Solar Energy. The Nuuk Empire also heavily mines Siberia for its large deposits of mineral resources such as Iron, Gold, and most importantly Uranium. Minority Ideologies Communism There was a time in history when the Nuuk Empire's ancestor was Communist. The Greenlandic Workers' Republic was a Trotskyist state established after the fall of the Federal Republic of Greenland to the Ecological Republic. Following the Decade's War, the GWR was dissolved and replaced with the Greenlandic Empire, which, after the Wars of Expansion, became the Nuuk Empire. Today, the Trotskyist Party still exists as the far-left of the Empire, and has received funding from the AAR. However, the population of Communists remains very low, making up only about 4.5% of the Nuuk Imperial Population. The greatest percentage of Communists in a province is 12.1% in Iceland. This is logical, as the initial Communist Revolution that established the GWR took place in Iceland. Fascism The Nuuk Empire has never given an explicit approval of fascism, despite its alliance with the Weltreich. In fact, the Empire is actually against Fascism, viewing the Weltreich as a "noble exception to the abysmal standard." Even so, the Weltreich has had considerable influence on the Nuuk Empire, and as such small fascist groups have come to exist, notably the Ultranationalist Party. Fascists make up about 2.2% of the Nuuk Imperial Population. Democracy In the Greenlandic Civil War, there was actually a fairly large Democratic faction participating in the war. It fought alongside the Monarchists until the Communist government was pushed to Iceland, at which point the two sides turned on one another. Ultimately, the Republic of Greenland was no match for the massive support behind the Greenlandic Empire and was destroyed. The few remaining Democratic Loyalists taught their ideology to their children, and to this day Democrats make up about 1.9% of the Nuuk Imperial Population. Trivia *It is illegal to speak Danish in the Nuuk Empire. *The Japanese Imperial Family resides within the Nuuk Empire, living in Hirosaki. *Large amounts of Jewish and Slavic refugees pour into the Nuuk Empire to escape prosecution and murder in the Weltreich. The Reich has requested they be returned to them, but the Empire refuses. Gallery Nuuk empire.png See also * Monarchy of the Nuuk Empire * Empire of Greenland * House of Kalaallit Category:Nations Category:Monarchies Category:Nuuk Empire Category:Tripartite Powers Category:Greenland